Revenge
by meladi1
Summary: The doors of central command is sick and tired of Ed kicking them all the time. Maybe it's time to a little... revenge. Short little one-shot.


**Hello my happy readers. This little one-shot are to you guys, because I'm so happy dabby. I got 12 in English (a 9 grade test. I go only in 7 grade) HIP HURRAY.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.**

* * *

Ed was again walking down the halls of Central command. His face only showing utterly rage for a certain person.

How in the world could that stupid bastard call him on a Sunday, his first day off in weeks no less, and it was only 5 am. He could at least had waited to it wasn't dark outside anymore. Just because he forgot to turn in a tiny little report.

Ed rounded a corner and looked at the hated door. He could hear Havoc laughing on the other side of the door. How the hell could someone be laughing so early? Ed didn't know.

Ed eyed the door one more time. Seeing all the dents and marks, he had made over the years, made smirk. Maybe one more wouldn't hurt.

Ed ran the last of the way to the door and kicked the door with his automail leg. More than satisfied with the new big dent the door now had. The door banged against the wall.

Havoc stopped laughing and looked at the smirking Ed. "Hey, Chief. How is it g-going. The hell?" Havoc sent Ed -Who was now lying on the floor- a confused glance.

The triumph had been short lived. The door had against the door and back in the face of a rather surprised alchemist. Making him fall on his butt, painfully.

"Ow," Ed rubbed his now sore face. Through his fingers he could see a grinning Havoc. Who was fighting desperately not laugh, and losing.

It started as a small giggle, then full blown laughing. "Ha ha you should have seen your face, Chief. It was priceless," Havoc had a hard time staying on his chair.

A sigh came from the other end of the office. "Edward you know better than kicking the door open," said Hawkeye.

The door opened to the inner office. Out stepped a rather annoyed Colonel. "What the hell is happening out here? Why are you sitting on the floor Fullmetal?" Roy looked down at Ed, who glared right at him between fingers. "hey look at that. Fullmetal has actually gotten smaller," Roy smirked. This way he always liked teasing Ed. He's going to blow in, three, two, one.

"What did you just call me?" Ed shot up. Ready to strangle the bastard of a colonel. But he restrained himself. He couldn't kill his commanding officer.

He let his rage go by slamming the door shot. Ed was still fuming, but it felt good slamming the evil door ' deep breath, Edward, deep breath. No strangling' Ed took a deep breath.

He found his stupid report. Its fault he needed to wake up early, and handed it to Mustang. "Here. Can I go now?" still glaring dead glares at Mustang.

Mustang took the report and b began to read the barely legible handwriting. "Rewrite it,"

"What! Do you know have long it took me to write that stupid report!" Ed shouted.

"So tell me what that mean," Roy brought the paper down in Ed's head level. Pointing on one of the words. "Um... it mean... uh," Ed scratched his chin, narrowing his eyes.

Ed ripped the paper out of Mustang's hand. "Okay I get the point. I'll rewrite it!" with that said, he pushed past Mustang and flopped down on the sofa.

~30 minutes and a cramp later~

"Here, Bastard," slamming the now legible report on Mustang's desk.

"Who would have known that the pipsqueak could write," said Mustang with his usual smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU PYROMANIAC BASTARD!" Ed shouted so high that the colonel thought he was going to be deaf.

Mustang placed his elbows on the desk. His chin above his hands. A amused smirk on his face. Fullmetal was always a good way to slip from paperwork, and really amusing.

"Can I go now, Sir," said Ed through gritted teeth. His hands twitching to hit the bastard right in the face.

Mustang sighed. The fun couldn't last forever. He leaned back in his chair. "Dismissed,"

"Finally," Ed stormed to the door and grabbed knob, and stormed through. Just to realize too late that the door hadn't opened and banged his head into the door. Making him fall the whole way down and bang his head in the floor.

"Oww," Ed moaned. Ed lifted his head to rub the back of his head.

"Um, Fullmetal you do know that the door goes inward, righ?" Ed glared the best he could from the floor at the colonel standing behind his desk, with an amused grin all over his face.

"Oh, shut up," Ed dropped his head back to the floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

**This was soo random. Well R & R. Is it wrong that I laughed at my own story? Is it even funny? I think so :3 **


End file.
